I Want Your Mommy and You Want My Daddy
by n4oK0
Summary: When two uncomplete family meet and try to make things right between them. Can they do that? WONKYU. Minho. Suho. GS. Part 1. Enjoy.


**Title : ****I Want Your Mommy and You Want My Daddy 1**

**Pairing : **Wonkyu, Minho, Suho, Possible Krisho & 2Min

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed a.k.a. Typos, Genderswitch, Family, Attempt Romance

**Summary**** : **When two uncomplete family meet and try to make things right between them. Can they do that?

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Choi Minho terlihat sibuk membantu ayahnya dan supir mereka memindahkan koper dan berbagai barang miliknya dan milik ayahnya masuk ke dalam rumah besar yang mereka tinggali bersama. Minho dan ayahnya baru saja pulang dari berlibur ke Inggris. Mereka, selain berlibur, juga mengunjungi kakek nenek Minho, orang tua dari ayahnya.

Mereka berdua melewatkan waktu liburan musim panas yang menyenangkan tahun ini. Memang tidak biasanya ayah Minho bisa menyisihkan waktu demi dirinya sejak ibu Minho meninggal dunia karena sakit 10 tahun yang lalu. Siwon, ayah Minho, memang menjadi seorang yang gila kerja sejak kepergian istrinya. Siwon, yang berprofesi sebagai seorang pimpinan perusahaan besar bergerak di berbagai bidang itu, seakan melupakan bahwa dia memiliki Minho yang waktu itu masih berumur 7 tahun dan membutuhkan banyak perhatian dari dirinya.

Kesibukannya harus membuat Minho selalu menelan pil pahit kekecewaan karena Minho harus bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Siwon yang dulunya sangat penyayang dan selalu ada untuknya, berubah menjadi seorang yang dingin dan tidak mau perduli lagi.

Meskipun begitu, Minho tidak pernah membenci Siwon. Minho justru berusaha menjadi anak yang bisa dibanggakan oleh Siwon agar Siwon mau memperhatikannya lagi. Dan usahanya tidak sia-sia. Walau jarang terjadi, tapi Siwon sudah memperlihatkan bahwa dia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Minho. Siwon ingin dekat kembali dengan anak sematawayangnya. Hanya saja, setelah bertahun-tahun Siwon tidak pernah menampakan emosinya kepada Minho, hubungan mereka sempat kikuk dan canggung.

Setahun belakangan ini, hubungan Siwon dan Minho mulai seperti semula. Terlebih lagi dengan kehadiran seorang wanita cantik dan imut secara bersamaan yang merupakan tetangga mereka yang tinggal tepat di depan rumah keluarga Choi, mampu membuat seorang Choi Siwon yang selalu menutup hatinya, berdebar saat mata hitamnya melihat wanita tersebut.

Cho Kyuhyun, nama wanita itu, merupakan janda satu anak yang bercerai dengan mantan suaminya karena sang mantan suami berselingkuh. Kyuhyun pindah ke rumah di depan rumah keluarga Choi sekitar satu tahun yang lalu karena ingin memulai hidup baru dengan anak perempuan satu-satunya, Cho Suho.

Kyuhyun dan Suho awalnya sempat kesulitan beradaptasi dengan lingkungan di sekitar mereka, namun dengan bantuan Siwon dan Minho, akhirnya mereka bisa berinteraksi dengan baik. Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai seorang penulis, sehingga dia sering berada di rumah. Karena alasan itu, Minho terkadang dititipkan oleh Siwon jika dia harus berpergian untuk dinas ke luar kota atau pun ke luar negeri.

Lambat laun Minho pun menjadi dekat dengan Kyuhyun dan Suho. Minho bahkan menganggap Suho sebagai adik perempuannya sendiri karena mereka memang hampir selalu bersama, terutama jika Minho di titipkan oleh Siwon kepada Kyuhyun jika dia bekerja ke luar kota.

Dengan alasan yang sama pula, Kyuhyun dan Siwon pun akhirnya dekat, selain karena anak-anak mereka yang bersahabat bahkan seperti saudara, mereka pun merasa cocok satu sama lain. Siwon sendiri mulai berubah menjadi dirinya sebelum sang istri meninggal dunia dan dalam kurun waktu tersebut, Kyuhyun dan Siwon menampakan kedekatan mereka lebih dari sekedar teman walau keduanya selalu membantah jika mereka dikatakan sepasang kekasih.

Minho sudah selesai membawa semua koper dan barang lain miliknya dan Siwon dibantu supir mereka ketika dia melihat Suho melambaikan tangannya dari depan rumah. Dengan segera Minho berlari menghampiri gadis yang baru berumur 15 tahun itu.

"Minho oppa, kau mau kemana?" tanya Suho langsung setelah Minho berdiri di hadapannya.

"Bukan mau kemana Suho-ah, tapi oppa baru kembali. Kau tidak tahu kalau oppa pergi?" tanya Minho dan merasa sedikit kecewa karena Suho menggelengkan kepalanya seakan dia tidak perduli kalau Minho tidak di rumah selama ini. Minho mengerucutkan bibirnya, cemberut karena sikap acuh Suho.

Suho yang melihat kerucut terbentuk dari bibir pemuda yang sudah dia anggap seperti kakak kandungnya itu, langsung terkikik. Dengan santai, Suho melingkarkan lengan rampingnya di pinggang Minho lalu mendekapnya erat. Minho sendiri tidak terkejut dengan sikap Suho yang manja dan senang memeluk orang itu. Dia justru membalas dengan dekapan yang sama eratnya sambil tersenyum melupakan kekesalannya tadi. Minho bahkan mengecup pucuk rambut Suho lalu meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Suho. Posisi mereka sekarang persis seperti posisi sepasang kekasih yang sedang melepaskan rindu. Orang lain yang tidak mengenal mereka, pasti akan menduga seperti itu, termasuk seseorang yang melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapannya yang tajam tanpa disadari oleh Minho dan Suho.

"Aku hanya bercanda oppa. Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu jika oppa pergi. Aku justru marah karena oppa jahat sama aku. Kenapa oppa pergi tidak bilang-bilang kepadaku? Apa oppa tak tahu aku cemas karena aku pikir kalian tidak akan kembali. Apa oppa tahu umma sedih sekali ketika kalian pergi begitu saja. Huh! Jika aku bertemu dengan Siwon ahjussi, aku akan membuatnya menyesal karena sudah membuat umma menangis."

"Kyuhyun menangis?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata Siwon membuat Suho yang sedang memeluk Minho menjadi terkejut dan melepaskan dekapannya dari Minho. Namun semenit kemudian, mata Suho berbinar dan dia memekik senang memanggil nama Siwon lalu memeluk pria tinggi tersebut.

"Siwon ahjussi!"

"Hai sayang. Kau rindu ahjussi?" tanya Siwon meski dia sendiri tahu apa jawaban Suho selanjutnya. Siwon memeluk balik tubuh mungil Suho sambil mengusap rambut hitam Suho. Suho sendiri yang mendengar pertanyaan Siwon hanya mengangguk pelan. Keduanya saling melepas rindu dan melupakan Minho yang sekarang kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi karena sang ayah memonopoli Suho untuk dirinya sendiri. Padahal Minho masih merindukan adik manisnya itu.

"Perasaanku ada seseorang yanga mengatakan akan membuat appaku menyesal karena telah membuat ummanya menangis?!" sindir Minho tak serius. Dia ingin menggoda Suho yang tadinya sangat bersemangat untuk memarahi Siwon. Suho yang mendengar ucapan Minho, langsung menatap pemuda yang tingginya hampir menyamai sang appa itu dengan sinis. Lalu dengan 'dewasa'nya, Suho menjulurkan lidah ke arah Minho yang justru ditanggapi dengan kekehan kecil yang semakin membuat Suho kesal.

Siwon yang menyaksikan interaksi antara putranya dan putri Kyuhyun itu tertawa lebar. Keduanya sangat lucu di mata Siwon. Siwon serasa melihat interaksi kakak beradik sungguhan jika melihat Minho dan Suho.

"Sudah, sudah. Suho-ah, ummamu ada dirumah?" tanya Siwon setelah melerai kedua remaja di depannya itu. Siwon langsung bertanya seperti itu karena Siwon sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, terlebih lagi setelah dia mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun bersedih sampai menangis karena dia dengan bodohnya melupakan memberitahu Kyuhyun mengenai perjalanan berliburnya ke London tempo hari.

"Umma? Umma ada di dalam rumah ahjussi. Sedang makan es krim." Jawab Suho sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Siwon namun lengan rampingnya masih setia melingkar di pinggang merambat ke punggung Siwon.

"Es krim? Bukannya Kyuhyun ahjumma takut gemuk. Es krim bukannya menambah berat badan ya? Wah, jika tubuh Kyuhyun ahjumma semakin gemuk maka akan semakin empuk untuk dipeluk." pikir Minho senang saat dia mendengar Suho mengatakan Kyuhyun sedang makan es krim. Minho tidak menyadari bahwa dia mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya dengan lantang.

Pletak!

Sedetik setelah Minho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah sandal rumah mendarat dengan sempurna di wajah tampan Minho.

"Siapa yang kau bilang semakin gemuk, bocah kodok?!" geram seseorang dari arah pintu depan rumah Suho. Suho yang melihat ibunda tersayangnya keluar rumah langsung berlari kecil menghampiri Kyuhyun dan begitu Suho sampai dia langsung memekik senang dan berbicara kepada Kyuhyun.

"Umma! Siwon ahjussi disini. Jadi umma tidak perlu lagi memeluk boneka panda hadiah dari Si…mmpht…mmpht…" Suho tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya karena dengan santainya Kyuhyun membekap mulut Suho. Bekapan Kyuhyun tidak hanya sampai mulut tapi sampai hidung Suho juga sehingga gadis manis itu kesulitan bernafas.

"Kau bicara apa Suho-ah? Selera humormu boleh juga." Elak Kyuhyun agar Siwon dan Minho tidak mendengar ucapan awal Suho tadi. Bekapan Kyuhyun semakin erat menandakan bahwa dia kesal dengan Suho. Aura iblisnya menguar jelas, membuat Suho membelalakan matanya takut meski dia sendiri masih berjuang untuk bisa lepas dari genggaman kejam sang ratu iblis.

"Mma…sss…sesak…" rintihnya memohon agar Kyuhyun melepaskan dirinya. Dengan senyum yang sangat manis namun bisa dipastikan berbisa, Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Suho.

"Suho sayang, kau harus diam dan jangan bicara omong kosong. Karena jika tidak kau lakukan, umma akan bakar semua koleksi novel dan komikmu." Bisik Kyuhyun namun penuh ketegasan dan ancaman yang langsung diangguki cepat oleh Suho. Selain dia tidak mau mati muda kehabisan nafas oleh ummanya sendiri, Suho juga masih sayang dengan novel _teen lit_nya dan komik _shoujo_nya.

"Anak pintar." Puji Kyuhyun lalu langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Suho. Suho pun langsung menjauh dan sesegera mungkin mengambil nafas banyak-banyak. Minho yang meski tidan mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya ikut membantu Suho dengan mengelus punggung Suho, mencoba membantu gadis berambut hitam panjang selengan itu. Mereka berdua melupakan kedua orang tua mereka yang sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Hai Kyu." Sapa Siwon sambil mencoba meraih Kyuhyun dan bermaksud memeluk Kyuhyun. Tapi usahanya tak berhasil karena Kyuhyun melangkah mundur bertepatan dengan majunya Siwon.

"Maaf, anda siapa? Saya tidak kenal." Tukas Kyuhyun dingin, tak mengakui dia mengenal Siwon. Siwon sama sekali tidak tersinggung. Dia justru tertawa kecil dan maklum jika Kyuhyun marah kepadanya. Memang dia salah karena tidak mengabari janda beranak satu itu mengenai kepergiannya.

"Kau marah?" tanya Siwon meski dia tahu jawabannya.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Kyuhyun balik masih dengan nada dingin. Siwon tersenyum lalu dengan cepat meraih lengan Kyuhyun, menarik tubuh ramping sedikit berisi itu ke arahnya sambil memanggil namanya karena Kyuhyun tidak memalingkan wajah cantiknya ke arah Siwon.

"Kyu."

"…"

"Kyu."

"…"

"Baby." Kali ini Siwon memanggil Kyuhyun dengan nama panggilan kesayangannya yang langsung mendapat delikan tajam dari Kyuhyun. Meski begitu, Siwon puas karena akhirnya Kyuhyun mau menatap dirinya juga.

"Jangan memanggilku baby. Memang kau siapaku?" runtuk Kyuhyun sengit. Dia benar-benar marah dengan Siwon kali ini. Dalam benaknya, berani sekali Siwon membuatnya cemas bukan kepalang saat Kyuhyun tahu Siwon tidak berada di rumahnya selama beberapa waktu. Itu pun tanpa mengabarinya sama sekali. Apa dia sama sekali tidak menganggap Kyuhyun.

Saat Siwon pergi tanpa pamit, Kyuhyun merasa bahwa Siwon seakan meninggalkan dirinya. Parahnya lagi, Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbuat apapun baik itu mencoba mencari tahu keberadaannya atau bahkan menyusul Siwon jika dia tahu kemana duda keren itu pergi. Kyuhyun tidak bisa karena mereka memang tidak menjalin hubungan apapun.

Mereka berdua memang tertarik satu sama lain tapi mereka belum melangkah sejauh itu. Selama ini mereka berdua sudah cukup puas dengan kebersamaan mereka kala mereka pergi berdua, baik nonton film, makan di restoran atau pergi ke taman bermain dan tempat-tempat rekreasi lainnya bersama anak mereka masing-masing.

Akan tetapi, saat Siwon tidak ada, Kyuhyun baru merasakan bahwa keberadaan pria itu sangat berarti untuknya. Dia seakan kehilangan sesuatu yang penting. Kyuhyun pun menjadi tidak fokus dengan hidupnya. Pekerjaannya terbengkalai. Dia mudah marah akan hal kecil, tapi yang lebih parah, dia merasa sangat kesepian. Padahal ketika dulu dia hanya hidup berdua dengan Suho ketika dia resmi bercerai dari mantan suaminya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini. Karena itu, Kyuhyun menjadi sangat marah kepada Siwon karena sudah merubahnya seperti ini.

Kyuhyun masih memandang Siwon dengan tatapan paling tajam yang dia miliki untuk menggambarkan bahwa dia benar-benar diambang batas kemarahannya dan dia tidak akan memaafkan Siwon semudah itu. Walau sebenarnya hati Kyuhyun merindukan Siwon tetapi Kyuhyun tidak mau memperlihatkan itu semua. Dia harus menjaga harga dirinya dan memastikan bahwa Siwon tidak akan bisa mempermainkannya. Maka dari itu, Kyuhyun terus menatap Siwon tajam, seakan menantang Siwon untuk menjawab pertanyaan terakhirnya tadi. Kyuhyun tahu, Siwon akan berusaha mengelak dan ketika memikirkan hal itu, hati Kyuhyun berdenyut nyeri. Sakit karena dia paham dia memang bukan siapa-siapa bagi Siwon.

Oleh karena itu, bisa dipastikan betapa kagetnya Kyuhyun ketika Siwon menjawab dengan lugas dan tenang pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan,

"Tentu saja aku ini calon suamimu baby Kyu."

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **FF baru lagi… #plak (amazing readers: yang lama bagaimana nao?! *geram berkepanjangan*) Mian, gomen, sorry, & segala kata maaf yang terucapkan, nao bikin FF baru lagi. Nao ga tahan sih kalo dapat ide baru ga dituangin. Tapi nao berusaha agar semuanya selesai (meski lama T^T)

Oke, without futher ado… Monggo amazing readers untuk reviewnya (ga maksa sih tapi harus wkwkwkwk XDD).

Typos dan kegajean harap dimaklumi…

Sankyu and Peace all

^^ n4oK0 ^^


End file.
